


of art room supply cabinets and a lack of caffeine

by rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie)



Series: SuperCorp AU Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, I'm SuperCorp trash, Imagine your OTP, In a closet, SuperCorp, and so are you, bye, girl meets girl, no a literal closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars
Summary: The last thing Kara Danvers expects to find in one of the art room supply cabinets is a person. Vaguely suggestive figurines? Sure. Abandoned sculptures? Maybe. But definitely not a person.And especially not one with dark hair, green eyes, and a downright killer smile.ORThe university SuperCorp oneshot AU you were all hoping and praying for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know- TWO fics in ONE day? I'm a superhero. ;)
> 
> To be honest, I'm just craving Kara/Lena fics, and there just AREN'T ENOUGH. So I've taken it upon myself to correct this grievous error.
> 
> Drop me a comment if you want to see more.

The last thing Kara Danvers expects to find in one of the art room supply cabinets is a person. Vaguely suggestive figurines? Sure. Abandoned sculptures? Maybe. But definitely _not_ a person.

 

And especially not one with dark hair, green eyes, and a downright  _killer_ smile.

 

The holy trinity of Kara Danvers' biggest weaknesses. _Crap_.

 

For a brief moment, she wonders whether or not she's hallucinating at the sight of the jaw-droppingly _gorgeous_ woman curled up in the cabinet. She looks up at Kara, verdant eyes gleaming with mischief, and holds a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. A pleading smile turns up the corners of her _unbelievably perfect_ mouth. "I'm hiding. There's this creep who won't stop asking for my number so I ducked in here when I saw him coming down the hallway. Please shut the door."

 

And, oh _Rao_ , the mystery cabinet woman even has a _ridiculously sexy accent_. She's definitely hallucinating. Or dead. Maybe even both.

 

Numbly, still vaguely shell-shocked and suffering from an overall lack of both sleep _and_ caffeine, Kara does just that, closing the door as the mystery cabinet creeper waves goodbye.

 

She's halfway back to her stool when the classroom door opens, and a guy in a varsity jacket walks in. Kara resists the urge to roll her eyes. _Right. Maxwell Lord._ She should have known that cabinet girl's creepy stalker was none other than the resident fuckboy supreme himself.

 

He greets her with a nod and a self-assured smirk. "Hey, Danvers."

 

Kara knows full well that the only reason he knew her name at all was due to the minor crush he harbored on Alex, her older sister, who shot him down every week like clockwork.

 

"Max." She regards him with practiced disinterest.

 

"Have you seen a girl around?"

 

"You're going to have to be more specific than that." She shrugs, nonchalant, turning away from him to scrutinize her latest landscape. "Approximately 65 percent of the student body _is_ female, Max."

 

"I meant a hot girl. Y'know. Dark hair, green eyes, rocking body. I thought I saw her come down this hallway, and this is the only classroom open this early."

 

Kara turns, raising a skeptical brow, making no effort to hide her disdain. "You might want to lay off the booze, Max. The only person here is me, and last time I checked, I have _blonde_ hair and _blue_ eyes." 

 

"Whatever, Danvers." He slouches back towards the door with a scoff. "Tell your sister I said hey."

 

He shuts the door quickly, but not so fast that she can't reply. "In your dreams, Lord!" She calls out, before setting down her palette and moving towards the back of the classroom once more.

 

Kara tugs open the cabinet door and motions for the other girl to move. "Unless you're looking for Narnia, you can come out now." 

 

"Thanks for the assist." Her green eyes glimmer with mirth as she extricates herself from the confined space with more grace than Kara would have thought humanly possible. "I'm Lena. Lena Luthor."

 

Kara can't help but return the smile that Lena gives her. "Kara Danvers."

 

"I know." The look in her eyes is nothing short of _seductive_ , and the mischievous grin she flashes once more in Kara's direction has her cheeks burning hot enough to fry eggs.

 

And just like that, whatever chill she'd gained while getting rid of Maxwell Lord vanishes. "You-you, uh, know? Me?" Kara's voice jumps several octaves as she stares at the brunette, horrified. _How in Rao's name could she have forgotten someone so... So-_

 

"Relax, Kara. We haven't met before." She corrects herself with a shrug of her shoulders and a tilt of her head that has Kara wishing she could paint the slope of her neck, "I meant, I know _of_ you. Your sister and I have a biochemistry class together."

 

Kara laughs, relieved that her voice has almost fallen back to a normal pitch. "Right. My older sister. Biochem." 

 

"Yeah. She's crazy smart." A note of admiration colors her tone, and Kara's stomach sinks. Of course she'd be interested in _Alex_. Who wouldn't be?

 

Kara lowers her eyes, struggling to keep a neutral expression, and sternly reminds herself to keep her emotions in check. She would _not_ allow herself to be jealous of her _best friend and older sister_. "That she is." 

 

"But then again, so are you." If Kara had been looking, she would have seen a sly smile creep across Lena's lips.

 

"Really?" _Rao, could you sound any more desperate, Danvers?_ "I-I mean, thank you!" 

 

"No problem. You did get rid of that creep in record time."

 

Kara lifts a hand to adjust her glasses, and when she looks up, Lena's gaze is firmly fixed on her. "I- yeah. I guess I did."

 

"So- I know you're probably busy with, uh," she motions towards the waiting canvas,"art, but, uh, if you want to grab a coffee with me-"

 

"Coffee would be great! I love coffee! I actually didn't get to have any this morning, which was probably why I acted so weirdly when I found you and-" Kara feels the tips of her ears burning, and knows that she's probably _neon_ at this point. "I'll just shut up now."

 

_Down, Danvers_ , a stern voice inside her head reprimands, a voice that sounds suspiciously like _Alex_.

 

Lena laughs, and Kara finds herself instantly addicted to the sound. "That's great- we can get some now."

 

"Yeah, definitely, let me just grab my bag and-" She resist the urge to facepalm. "I'm babbling again. Sorry. Nervous habit."

 

"No, no. I think it's cute." Lena follows Kara to her stool, then leads the way towards the door once she's collected her things.

 

They're halfway to the quad when Lena nudges Kara's arm, smirking. "So, I make you nervous, huh?"

 

Lena's laughter at her sputtering excuses and slowly reddening cheeks makes Kara decide right then and there that living in a perpetual state of embarrassment wouldn't be so bad if the trade-off was being able to make a certain emerald-eyed individual's smile her _killer_ smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill.
> 
> Leave a review, house a displaced alien from a dead planet.


End file.
